Snake VS Rommel/Rap Meanings
'Rommel:' At ease soldier, no need for that Konami Code in this fight you cheater (Rommel starts the battle off by telling Snake not to worry about this fight therefore no easy way out of this with cheat codes such as The Konami Code.) cause if we're following nature, The Desert Fox is a Solid Snake Eater (Making a pun of both nicknames, Solid Snake and Desert Fox (Rommel), Rommel compares the fight to nature as foxes take down snakes therefore same for this battle.) A Regenerating Super Soldier who than loses half of his vision (Rommel makes note that Snake is a supersoldier with healing factors and later on contained an eyepatch to which he compares to...) seems that Wade isn't the only one to have copied Slade Wilson (...Deathstroke who has similiar qualities as he says Deadpool isn't the only one to rip off the character.) If I can win The Battle of Gazala I won't see this fight being hard (Because of his strategy, the nazis won The Battle of Gazala, therefore he doesn't find this fight difficult.) Don't even need to be Psycho Mantis to look into your memory card (In Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, the character, Psycho Mantis has the ability to look into the player's memory card. Rommel says however he's so smart that he doesn't have to look at Snake's memories to take him down.) With my strategy matching Patton, I'll make your stealth look sloppy (Rommel and Patton were known to be strategic geniuses during WWII as Rommel claims that his strategy would make Snake's stealth look sloppy.) While you got family issues, I take cynide pill to keep mine safe from nazis (Throughout the Metal Gear series, Snake has conflicts with his family members meanwhile when Rommel failed to kill Hitler, because of his respect to the people, they gave him an option to kill himself with a cynide pill in order to keep his family safe to which he did, thus, Rommel says he has more honor to his family than Snake.) 'Solid Snake': You're pretty good, but not good enough, Colonel? (Snake admires Rommel's skill but says it's not good enough then asks Colonel Ray Campbell for information.) 'Roy Campbell': A fraud living off a false legend with senses too maternal. (Campbell gives off info that Rommel isn't a hero and is sensitive.) 'Solid Snake': I rap in Nikita Blasts, because my lyrics have tracking (Snake says his lyrics has flow and compares it to the Nikita missile launcher, a weapon in Metal Gear that fires a missle Snake can guide.) Already took down a Big Boss, and you're just another lackey (Big Boss is the main antagonist of Metal Gear who was defeated by Snake as he says he could take down Rommel easily.) I didn't betray my leader, yet I didn't quietly slip away (While Snake didn't exactly betray FOXHOUND unlike Rommel who did betray Hitler.) Orphaned the Sons of Liberty like my name was Michael Bay (Snake created the Sons of Liberty, a terrorist group whose building, Arsenal Gear was blown up by Snake as he relates it to the use of explosives done by director, Michael Bay. This is also a reference to Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty.) As an icon of propaganda, Venom was a better favorite son (Solid Snake has become an icon of propaganda and that Venom was a better son than Rommel was.) Sure, you got decorated. What for? Losingk Vorld Var Vun. (In 1917, Rommel was honored with the Iron Cross even though the germans have lost World War I. Snake also mocks Rommel's german accent.) 'Rommel:' If we go by Phantom Pain, then with these medals, I still remain triumphantly (A reference to Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain where medals increase the stats of each character. Rommel contains many medals so with that logic, he still is triumph over Snake.) Get The Pain stinging you David, as I watch you fall slowly like your company (Rommel references The Pain,a boss character in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater who contains the ability to control swarms of hronets, he uses wordplay on this uses pain and sting on Snake known by his real name as David. During the time of this battle, Konami was failing finacially.) From Poland to France and Belgium, soon I'll have my men conquer Shadow Moses (Rommel has conquered Poland, France, and Belgium as he plans to conquer Shadow Moses Island, an island looked over by FOXHOUND.) Best Salute to The Axis Powers now because this Peace Walker is hopeless (Rommel first references the ending cut scene of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater where the protagonist Big Boss (aka Naked Snake) salutes the grave of his mentor. He uses wordplay such as the Nazi salute as he tells Snake to hail The Axis Powers (Germany, Italy, and Japan) because he's hopeless in this battle. He also references Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker.) you got a engineer who'll liquefy his pants when he sees me win this Brawl (Rommel points out Snake's weak allies including Otacon ,an engineer throughout the Metal Gear who pissed his pants once he saw Gray Fox point his sword at him who'll do the same when Rommel wins. This is also a reference to Super Smash Brothers Brawl.) Hell, even your own creator left Metal Gear, cause he knows you're about to fall (In 2015, Metal Gear's creator, Hideo Kohima, left Konami in which Rommel says he left cause even he knows Snake will lose.) This FOXHOUND station has been Played, swiped like my name was Gray Fox (Rommel wordplays Station as in a military base such as FOXHOUND and Sony's PlayStation, the system Metal Gear is on, as he also combines it with played or served. He then says he swiped or slayed this battle such as Gray Fox known for his sword.) This Operation has shut down as you'll be permanently living in your cardboard box! (Rommel then goes on to say FOXHOUND has shut down and because of that Snake will be homeless. This is a reference to the stereotype of homeless people living in boxes and Snake being known to hiding in a cardboad box.) 'Solid Snake:' The cardboard box is built for stealth, ideal for infiltration (Snake defends the idea of a box being used to not be notice.) Ask Goliath what happens when you get a David Hayting! (Snake uses wordplay with the bible story of David and Goliath where David slays the giant, Goliath, and David Hayter, the voice actor of Solid Snake. Snake says Rommel will be slayed if he messes with him.) I'm sure in your mind, I seemed like a terrible child (Snake suspects Rommel believes Snake had a horrific childhood because of his complex backstory.) But why don't you ask Armstrong what happens when boys go wild! (Steven Armstrong is a buff boss character in Metal Gear Rising; Revengeance in which Snake suggests Rommel asks him what happens if someone messes with someone like Snake which was Raiden impaling Armstrong.) Patton was nothing, I took down the greatest militant alive (General Patton was a top military strategist during WWII but compared to Snake, he is nothing.) You can C4 yourself how Outer Haven fared against my mind! (Snake makes a pun with C4 (See For) as he references how he blew up Outer Haven, a battleship, using C4 explosives.) It looks like the Gray Fox was failed against Metal Gear Ac!d. (Rommel is nicknamed The Gray Fox as he failed against Snake as he references the game, Metal Gear Ac!d.) Hell, Yoji Shinkawa's war designs will far outranks your tactics. (This is a reference to Metal Gear artist, Yoji Shinkawa, known for his work on Metal Gear designs. He uses this as a wordplay to war designs with art and war strategy in which he compares it as superior than Rommel's war tactics.) Category:Snake VS Rommel Category:Season 4 Category:Rap Meanings